Slenderman's Eight Pages and Where to Find Them
by SmolWriter
Summary: Running, running was all I could do against the unseen being, but I saw it. I thought I would be safe with all the enchantments to protect the school. I thought I would be safe, oh boy was I wrong. It's angry, and it wants me... My name is Sky. I am in my final year at Hogwarts, and I am also the prime target in a Slender Stalking.
1. Chapter 1

_**Short warning, this story will contain suicide mentions and a few dark moments. Don't complain to me if you don't like that.**_

 _ **Disclaimer- I do not own The Operator/Slenderman or Harry Potter.**_

 _ **I only own Sky and Hannah**_

You do know that being stalked by a faceless dickhead is just _great._ I lost friends, almost got thrown in jail for murder, and almost died several times. On top of that I had to keep up on my studies for my final year of school. _Life's just peachy, isn't it?_

I'm in my final year at Hogwarts and it's just wonderfully that I have a demon trying to kill me, or just drive me crazy (if so, it's half way there). So basically I'm stuck in school, unable to do anything while something is trying to kill me. Thank you life, thank you…

I grabbed my two suitcases then ran into, what seemed like, a brick wall separating platforms Nine and Ten. I sighed in relief as I stepped onto the hidden platform, platform 9 3/4, and smiled widely as I saw the infamous crimson train.

"SKY!" I heard from behind me, I spun around just to be bear hugged by a tall redhead "Hannah... I can't breathe..." I choked out from in her grasp "He he, sorry" she giggled and let go. "Come on, I saved our compartment." She said and we weaved our way through the mass of students onto the train. After a minute or so of silence, I spoke up "I wonder who is going to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts this year" She shrugged then added "At least Quirrel was a decent professor, even if he disappeared half way through the year" I silently agreed "I hope it's an actual teacher, unlike last year" I shuddered and Hannah laughed.

~A few hours later~

The train began to slow, but it was nowhere close to Hogwarts. Ever since it got dark, I tried to refrain from looking out the windows for an extended period of time due to what happened during the summer. "Why are we stopping, we're nowhere near the station Hannah asked as I poked my head out of the compartment, apparently others did that as well as I saw about a dozen heads or so. The train jolted and quite a few people lost their balance, including me.

The lights flickered a few times and with the temperature dropping, they shut off. "Lumos" me and Hannah muttered, casting an eerie glow on the walls. I stood against the window for support. The air seemed to be growing colder every second, our breathing was visible. The train jolted once more, opening and then closing the sliding door. Hannah stood up and locked the door to keep it from moving. I gripped mu side with my arm directly out, illuminating part of the corridor.

My breathing increased as a dark figure slowly came in front of the door, and unlocking it with what seemed, wand less magic. Images flashed through my head for the split second the being was there. A dark forest with paper on the trees, a tall, pale man looking at me from the tree line. A memory that I had hidden away surfaced, one of my old friends screaming at me that it was my fault, and that they should never have met. I tried to push everything back, but I was still in a trance like state of mind with one word written on my face.  
Fear...

"Sky!" A voice called, but it seemed so distant... "SKY!" The voice called once more, louder, trying to bring me back to reality from this hell called my mind. A harsh stinging appeared on my cheek then it literally slapped me back into the world "What in the name of Merlin's bloody balls was that about. That creature, a dementor appeared, you froze and didn't move for well after it left" She was practically yelling at this point "H-hannah I-i can explain" I stuttered out. She was never like this, ever. "You better."

After a moment I whispered "I can't, I'm not dragging you onto my personal hell..." She looked at me with her expression softer "Sky, what's going on" she gripped my shoulders and looked me dead in the eyes "I can't, ok. I'm not dragging you onto the hell that is going on. I already -" I cut myself short, knowing I said too much "You what" She shook me a little "Nothing" I responded a bit too harsh.

The rest of the trip proceeded in silence. When it came time to change , all I did was slip on my V-neck and my cloak, I wore the skirt and shirt on my way onto the train. Me and Hannah shared a few glances "Listen Hannah, in sorry for being rude... I'm trying to protect you" I said while the train began to slow in speed. "Protect me? From what?" She asked, twice. I somehow knew that she would ask that. By the time I responded, the train stopped "I'll tell you when the time is right" And with that, I grabbed my last chocolate frog, possibility my very last for this life, and left the compartment, then the train. As soon as I stepped onto the platform, I instantly regretted the action. I was out in the open, clearly visible to the entity if it was around.

Everything was uneventful, until I got on the carriage, being as paranoid as I was, I looked around to try, and hope that nothing was there, I wish I didn't. It stood about 100 meters away, deep inside the forest, hidden from view. It was dark, save for the very dim light coming from the castle, but that was enough to illuminate it's pale face. I quickly looked away, but my eyes were drawn toward it by an unseen force. One thought filled my mind, but it was not mine...

Always watching, no eyes…

A/n

This story is one of my older ideas, so please give me an honest review


	2. Chapter 2

I thought it would never find me, I thought I would be safe... Oh boy am I wrong, because it found me. Here of all places, how though, I crossed an ocean, AND entered an enchanted area. I hope this will not turn out like back home. People died, people disappeared.

I was frozen in place, even after the carriage started its long, cold trek up to the castle. The carriage smelled of mildew and rot, thankfully it's my final year. My brown hair, weighed down by water, swayed with every bump as the carriage was pulled by a, previously unseen force, but now it's a dark, skeletal horse-like creature. What are those, I probably learned about them but I don't remember. Ah well I'll look it up later, it's not really important right now.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as the carriage came to a halt in front of the castle. It was pouring rain well before I got off the train, but I almost failed to notice it. "Hello professor" I said, waving slightly to McGonagall "Hello Sky, how was your summer been?" She asked "It's been okay" I lied and put on a fake smile "I went back to America to-" AHHHH" I started then was cut off by a splash of ice cold water soaking what I managed to keep dry. I looked up and the spectral floated off "PEEVES" McGonagall called out and disappeared. Alone again, why does this happen to me...

I made my way to the Great Hall in water-logged shoes, and that just felt gross. "Sky, please don't disappear again" Hanna said from behind me, which startled me. "Sorry" I took my seat at the end of the table, watching all the new first years file in. Most of the school was flipping out by the end of Dumbledore's beginning of the year speech, I was listening carefully.

"Finally, on a more disquieting note at the request of the Ministry of Magic. Hogwarts will, until further notice, play host to the dementors of Azkaban until such a time as Sirius Black is captured. The dementors will be stationed at every entrance to the grounds. Now whilst I've been assured that their presence will not disrupt our day-to-day activities a word of caution.  
Dementors are vicious 'll not distinguish between the one they hunt and the one who gets in their way.

Therefore, I must warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm is not in the nature of a dementor to be forgiving. Welcome know, happiness can be found even in the darkest of times if one only remembers to turn on the light."  
"WHAT" I almost screamed, drowned out by everyone else. "Hannah, is he joking, please tell me that he's joking..."  
"Based on the train. No"  
"You could have at least lied... My god... He can't do this to us, well, not like this.

Memories came flooding back to me, and I was almost hyperventilating out of fear of having to face the faceless dick AND dementors.

"Sky, hello, earth to Sky" Hannah waved her hand in front of my face.  
"Hmm?"  
"You okay, you just went extremely pale, well, more than usual..." She responded  
"I'm fine just tired" I said as I piled food onto my place and almost instantly inhaled it. "Gosh, I don't want to deal with lessons tomorrow. At least they'll be easier because I read all of my books over the summer" I said, and lied about the last part. She can't know about my small 'problem'. "Yeah, true true, but testing is going to be a pain" The redhead replied, and I agreed.

The feast was soon over, and everyone filed into their dorms. There was a wait, but we were in the back, and highly confused. After that funny (not really) ordeal, everyone promptly fell asleep. Everyone but me...

A/n

I'm sorry for the late updates, my irl life is hectic and I have very little time to write. Thankfully I have around six chapters prewritten (I'm combining two to make one, so I have enough left for 1/2 or 1 chapters left ).  
I want to put a small s/o to Darksiren21 for the review and Mrschaoskatze for the follow+fav. Thanks guys, it really means a lot to have people actually care for my work.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, SmolWriter here.

I bet y'all are wondering where I've been the past few months. No, I'm not going to give some half-assed excuse for not updating. I haven't had the time too, there. I'm in highschool and it's bee l.

My updates are going to be very erratic for a llloooooonnnngggg time until this story is properly planned out then it will possibly undergo an entire rewrite. If you do enjoy my writing, thanks.

I have other fanfics on mind and being prewritten as I think of them and they're not going to be published until also planned out.

So it's may 18th when this is updated, the first full rewrite is probably going to be done about a month or two months from now. I do apologise, but that's pretty much all.


	4. sorry

Hey, I am terribly sorry about the VERY long wait and I am sorry to disappoint everyone with this 'update'.

This story is discontinued and currently being rewritten with completely new characters as I wrote this like two years ago and cringe as I see it in my notes saved on my phone.

I really am sorry but the new story will have the same title as this one after it is deleted. Funny thing is, on another website 'Quotev' I posted this as the only slender/harry potter and now years later, it's not the only one anymore as I can remember so that's neat I guess.

So umm... Final update until I have an actual planned story written.

\- Kate, aka SmolWriter or SlenderverseTrash


End file.
